


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My favorite day of the year is November 8th. That’s my birthday, of course. It’s also today.Mother and Father would always come home for this one day."





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For full effect, listen to "Happy Birthday" by The Birthday Massacre while reading.
> 
> I tried to write this as if they were notes that you collect in an RPG game. Masterpieces like Ib and Mad Father were my childhood. I did my best to replicate the simple writing style found in those games.

04. 

_My favorite day of the year is November 8th. That’s my birthday, of course. It’s also today._

_Mother and Father would always come home for this one day. They’re always gone for missions. Grandma said that it was to protect me. Why? Is there something that I should be worried about? Is someone after Mother and Father?_

_I try not to worry about it so much. After all, what matters is we’re all together. Mother, Father, Grandma, and me: a happy family._

_I wish it would always stay like this forever._

 

05.

_Today is my favorite day of the year again. But Mother and Father are still on a mission. Grandma said I just had to wait. They’ll be home soon. We can’t celebrate my birthday without them here._

 

06.

_Grandma said we can celebrate my birthday without Mother and Father._

**_How foolish_**.

_Without Mother and Father, this day won’t be complete._

_I hate waiting._

 

_07._

_There’s no point._

_I won’t celebrate my birthday anymore._

_There’s nothing to be happy about._

 

08.

_A mother requested for a puppet for her child today. She said that it was her child’s birthday._

_She stared at me as I laughed._

 

(The pages for 9 to 14 are filled with names of rare medicinal herbs and anatomical studies of the human body.)

  
  
15. 

(This page contains a blueprint of The Third Kazekage’s puppet body.)

_Happy birthday._

 

(The pages for 16 to 17 are blank.) 

 

18. 

_Starting today, November 8th will just be like any other day._

**_For I am ageless._ **

(This page has bloodstains on it. It appears to be the last entry.)  


End file.
